brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Similes and Metaphors/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Moby is shown writing on a notebook. MOBY: Beep. Tim is sitting in an armchair reading a newspaper. TIM: A poem? Can I read it? MOBY: Beep. Moby holds out the notebook to Tim. TIM: Hey, it’s about Dot’s cat. Moby’s poem is shown and Tim reads it out loud. TIM: Otto has black fur and sharp teeth. Her moves quietly so he can catch stuff. MOBY: Beep. TIM: It’s, uh… it’s fine. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby: Can you give me some ways to make my poetry better? From, Alec. Tim and Moby are shown. TIM: Whether you’re writing poetry or prose, poetic devices like similes and metaphors are good ways to improve your writing and make it more interesting. Moby’s poem could use a little help from similes and metaphors. Text is shown on screen: simile. TIM: A simile is a comparison that uses the words “like” or “as” to make a connection between two ideas. A black cat is shown onscreen. TIM: Otto has black fur and sharp teeth. Let’s work in some similes to make this line more interesting. How about, um, “Otto’s fur is as black as… uh… as lack as the night…” The background on the screen turns black and the cat blends in with the background. A crescent moon is also present. TIM: “and his teeth are like…” MOBY: Beep. Moby is shown with a thought bubble with a toothpick in it. TIM: Toothpicks? How about “daggers?” Tim is shown with a thought bubble with a dagger in it. Otto’s face is shown on screen. TIM: “Otto’s fur is as black as the night, and his teeth are like daggers.” Daggers appear on the screen around Otto’s head. Tim and Moby are shown with the lines of the poem written on the screen. TIM: We’re comparing the color of his fur to the color of night, and we don’t even need to say that his teeth are sharp, because the image of a dagger does that for us. MOBY: Beep. Text is shown on screen: metaphor. TIM: A metaphor compares two different ideas without using the words “like” or “as.” Otto is shown sneaking up behind a bird. TIM: Let’s see what we can do about that second line using a metaphor. Otto moves closer to the bird. TIM: “He moves quietly so he can catch stuff.” That’s kinda dull. TIM: Let’s see… how about, “When he stalks his prey, he is a shadow.” Otto disappears and a large shadow of a cat appears behind the bird. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, metaphors don’t always make logical sense. The cat isn’t literally a shadow, but comparing him to a shadow is a great way to describe the way he hunts. The poem is shown with the new lines in place of the original ones. TIM: So, “Otto’s fur is as black as the night, and his teeth are like daggers.” Those two comparisons are similes because we’re saying that one thing is a lot like another thing. TIM: “When he stalks his prey, he is a shadow.” That’s a metaphor, because we’re saying that one thing is another thing. Tim and Moby are shown. TIM: That’s a whole lot better. The language is more poetic, conjuring up vivid images in the mind of the reader. A shadowy cat is shown with sharp white teeth standing out. TIM: Hey, where is Otto, anyway? Otto is shown laying on the floor near Moby’s feet. MOBY: Beep. OTTO: Meow! Otto pounces on Moby’s foot. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Looks like he got you. MOBY: Beep. OTTO: Meow. Category:BrainPOP English Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Transcripts